Concealed
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! It’s been 10 years since Carter left Chicago to be with Kem, Abby runs into him in Chicago, why is he back?
1. Default Chapter

**Concealed**

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or it's characters.

Rating: G for now.

Pairing: Abby and Carter

Summary: It's been 10 years since Carter left Chicago to be with Kem, Abby runs into him in Chicago, why is he back?

Author's Note: Don't worry I'm wil lstill be writing Stuck In A Storm, but I had to write this. Thanks for Heather for editing the story for me and coming up with the title for the story.

Chapter 1

Carter can still remember when he left Chicago ten years ago to be with Kem in Africa. He thought he was doing the right thing being with the one that he loved, so why did it turn out to be the worst thing he did in his life?

He opened the door to his hotel room, and put his stuff on his bed. He walked over to the window and looked out, he never realized how much he missed Chicago. He was happy to be home, but was it really his home any more?

He left his job, his friends, to go be with Kem, the love of his life, but now look at him; he is lonelier than he has ever been in his life. He has no job, no house, nothing. He has to start fresh, and he didn't know where to start first.

He picked up his jacket and left the hotel room, he didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

He stopped at the hospital, he didn't know why he'd shown up there, but it was where he spent 11 years of his life, he just wanted to see what it was like now.

It still looked the same, but he was sure that it was all different inside, Abby was probably an attending, Morris probably didn't last long as chief resident and most likely was either not working there anymore or just a doctor, Susan was probably still being a great doctor and chief of ER.

"Sir, do you need some help?" asked a young doctor. Carter looked at him. " I use to work here many years ago and I just wanted to see how it is now. It hasn't changed that much."

"Why don't you come in and see everybody." The doctor replied. "I didn't get your name."

Carter shook his head. "I don't need to go in there. I left years ago and I can't go back now."

"Oh, does Morris still work here?" Carter asked, curious to see if Morris lasted here or not.

"I don't know anybody name Morris."

Carter smiled to himself that Morris wasn't working here anymore. "What about Luka… Sam, Abby?"

"You are asking a lot of questions, why don't you just come in and say hi for yourself." the doctor asked.

"I can't, I don't belong here anymore. " Carter replied, as he walked away.

A few minutes later,

"Who were you talking to Jeremy, just a few minutes ago?" Abby asked, the young doctor.

"I don't know, he said he used to work here, and he asked about you and some other doctors, but he didn't say who he was."

"Probably just some old doctor that work here many years ago."

"He seems like he wanted to come in, but he didn't think he could." Jeremy replied. " He seem like he was lost."

"Lost?" Abby asked with a laugh.

"I don't mean he was lost, but in his eyes, he looked lost. Maybe he wasn't even a doctor, and he was a little crazy."

"I've had enough crazy people today." Abby said. "I can't wait to just go home."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Lockhart."

"You can call me Abby; you have been here for nearly a year." Abby said.

Jeremy nodded. "Okay, Abby." Abby smiled at the young doctor, who was just an intern, she remembered when she was an intern, now she was an attending. She loves her job.

Abby walked into Ikes, as she was getting a seat, she looked at a man sitting by himself, she could swear that she knew that man somewhere, he looked so familiar, he then turned around, she couldn't believe who it was. It was John Carter. But it couldn't be him, could it? He's in Africa and has been for the last 10 years. She walked up to the man. "Excuse me, you look like someone I know."

He turned around. "Abby."

"It is you, John. I'm so happy to see you, it's been how long? 10 years nearly."  
she said as she hugged him. He smiled at her slightly. " It's been a while." She then sat down next to him.

"So how are you, John?"

"Fine," Carter said, not saying much. She looked at him. " You were the one that was talking with Dr. Mack, weren't you? Why didn't you just come in."

"I didn't feel like it. I heard that Morris isn't there anymore."

Abby grinned. "He left a year after you left. I don't think he could handle the job anymore, last I heard was that he was working in a convenience store.

Carter laughed for the first time in a long time. "I never thought that Morris could handle the job. How are you others doing?"

"Susan is still working as the Chief of ER; she is taking some time, because she is having another baby, a daughter this time. Kerry is still here, Luka and Sam left town a year ago. Ray is one of the best doctors here, he is the chief resident and Pratt is the chief of ER, while Susan is away. He seems like bossing people around, but he is a great doctor. Neela is an attending now, as am I."

"I can see there's something else." Carter replied.

She looked down at her stomach. "I'm due in a few months."

"You and your husband must be happy." he replied. She didn't say anything to him; she didn't know how to answer that.

"So is Kem meeting you here?"

Carter stood up. "I'm sorry, Abby, but I've really got to run, it was great seeing you. Tell everybody I said hi."

"Why don't you come over and see everyone?" Abby replied.

"I'm just in town for a day or so. Don't tell anybody I was here." he said, as he rushed out of Ikes, leaving Abby to wonder what she did.

She sat down, and put her hand on her stomach. "That's an old friend of your mommies, and I think he isn't telling me the whole truth."

She ran out of Ikes after Carter, but he had already gone. Maybe it was for the best, she couldn't deal with anymore stress than she already had.

But the only thing she could think about now was why was Carter here, and why is he hiding from her?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Concealed

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm glad that you are all enjoying it.

A month later,

Abby was in the lounge when Ray walked in. "Are you doing okay?" he asked her as he sat down. She looked at him. "I just miss him."

"I know you do." Ray replied. Abby smiled at Ray. "You know 10 years ago, you were, how do I put this nicely… a jerk. Only caring about yourself."

"I'm not that same person anymore. I'm a good doctor. I know that this is what I want to do with my life."

"You are a great doctor, you saved..." but before she could say anything, she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Ray. I shouldn't have done that." she replied, as she stood up.

"Abby.. It's okay."

"I have never cried in front of anybody before, and I'm not going to start now." she replied, as she grabbed her jacket. Ray looked at Abby. "Take care of yourself,"

Abby smiled. "I will." She put her hands on her stomach. "Today is a really hard day for me. Two months ago today, your daddy was taken from us."

Suddenly she felt her baby kick. "I know you miss him too." she said, as a single tear fall down her cheek.

Abby knocked on the door. "Abby." Susan said, as she hugged her. "Was she good for you?"

"Of course I was, Mommy. But Katie slept the whole time; I didn't get to play with her."

"Remember Emma that Katie is still a baby, so she sleeps a lot."

"Is that what the new baby is going to do?" Emma asked Abby. Abby smiled. "I guess you could say that." Abby replied, as she walked into Susan's apartment.

"Aunt Abby." Cosmo said.

"Hi Cosmo." Abby said, with a smile.

"I just made some dinner. So why don't you and Emma stay for a while?"

"Can we mom?" Emma said, jumping up and down. "I helped Auntie Susan with dinner. She made pasta."

"Sure, but then we have to go home."

Abby and Susan were sitting on the couch while Emma was playing video games with Cosmo.

"Is everything okay, Abby?"

Abby sighed. "It'stwo months ago today, that…" but before she could say anymore, she started to cry.

"I'm doing it again, it's the second time today. I started to cry in front of Ray." Susan hugged Abby. "I know you miss him, if there is anything I can do to help. Just tell me, Abby."

"I just want him here with me." Abby replied, she then turned and looked at Emma. " I was so afraid to have a child because of the disease that my mom and brother has, but it seems like Emma is fine. And now I have another baby on the way, I wasn't supposed to do this on my own."

"You aren't on your own."

"You know what I mean, Susan." Abby responded.

Susan nodded. "Just know that you aren't alone in this, you have so many people that care about you and Emma and this new baby." Suddenly the baby kicked. "Susan, the baby just kicked." Susan put her hand on Abby's stomach.

"It's weird being on this side," Susan said, with a laugh. "I'm used to me being the one that feels the kicks. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Abby smiled. "It is. I can't believe that I am already four months pregnant."

"I should be going now. Thanks for dinner."

"Emma, it's time to go." Abby told her. Emma ran to Abby. "Can we come to Auntie Susan's again?"

"Of course we will. I need her to baby-sit next week." Abby replied with a smile.

"Who said I was going to?" Susan countered.

"Don't you like babysitting me?" Emma replied.

"Auntie Susan was just joking with you. She loves looking after you." Abby replied, as she put Emma's jacket on.

Susan hugged Emma and Abby. "I'll see you later." she said, as they left the apartment.

A week later,

Abby walked into Emma's room, and saw that she was still sleeping. She sat down on the bed, and put her hand on her face. "I love you, Emma. You are everything to me, you and your sister or brother."

"Mommy."

Abby looked at Emma. "Good morning, honey."

She smiled at Abby. "Are you okay, mommy?"

"I'm fine." Abby said, as she hugged Emma. "How about we go and have some breakfast."

Emma smiled. "I'm going to the zoo today. I wish that you could come with me." Emma replied, as she got out of the bed.

"I wish I could come with you too, but you are going to have lots of fun with your friends." Abby replied, as they walked to the kitchen. "But we can go to the zoo other time."

"You mean with the new baby?" Emma asked, as she sat down on the chair.

"The baby won't be here for a few more months." Abby replied, as she made Emma some breakfast.

"How many months?"

"Five." Abby replied.

Emma then put her hand out to show five. Abby smiled. "That's right,"

"I can't wait for the new baby to come. I just wish that daddy could be here."

"I know, honey." Abby replied, as she hugged Emma. "Is it okay that I miss daddy?" she asked. Abby looked at her daughter. "Of course, it is okay to miss daddy. You know I miss daddy too. But he will always be with us." Abby replied, as she put her hand on her heart. Emma put her arms around Abby, and started to cry. Abby cried as well. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, Emma." she said, as she stroked her hair.

"Mommy… the new baby won't remember daddy right?"

Abby nodded. "That's right." Emma looked up at Abby with love in her eyes. "I can tell the new baby everything about daddy. So he or she will know what he was like."

"That sounds like a great idea. You're going to be a great big sister. Now go get ready." Abby replied.

Later that afternoon,

Abby was in the trauma room working on a patient, when Jerry walked in.

"Abby.. Mercy is on line one."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. They just asked for Abby Lockhart." Jerry replied.

Pratt looked at Abby. "Go take the call, I'll finish up here."

Abby went to the phone. "Dr. Lockhart speaking."

"This is Mercy Hospital; your daughter was admitted here a hour ago." She dropped the phone, she couldn't believe what she heard, this can't be happening again, she can't lose someone else she loves.

"Dr. Lockhart, Dr. Lockhart. Are you still there?" the nurse asked over the line. Abby picked up the phone. "How bad is my daughter? Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know that information, I'm sorry."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Abby said, as she hung up the phone. Pratt and Ray looked at Abby. "What's wrong?" they asked.

"It's Emma, she's hurt…. She's at Mercy… I need to go."

"Go be with your daughter, we'll get Luka to come in. Do you need one of us to take you there? You shouldn't go by yourself." Pratt replied.

"No, I'll be fine." Abby replied, as she walked into the lounge and opened her locker and got her jacket. She turned around and saw Ray standing in front of her. "Are you sure you don't need someone to come with you?"

"What if she is really hurt?" Abby said, nervously, as she put her jacket on. Ray looked at Abby. "She's going to be okay, I know it."

"What if she isn't?"

Ray hugged Abby. "It's going to be okay."

"What if nobody can save her this time?" Abby said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Emma is a tough girl." Ray replied. Abby smiled. "She asked about you, wondering when she will see Uncle Ray again." Abby replied, as she walked out of the lounge.

"I'll come see her soon."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Ray asked. Abby nodded. "I'll be fine," she said, as she walked out of the hospital.

Abby took a deep breath before she entered Mercy, she was afraid of what she was going to find, she couldn't lose Emma, she means everything to her.

She walked up to the admitting desk. "My daughter was admitted here, you called earlier."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Emma Lockhart."

The nurse looked at her computer. "She's in room Three."

Abby ran to the room, and saw the doctor with her. Abby breathed a sigh of relief that Emma looked to be okay. She opened the door. "Emma."

"Your daughter is going to be fine. She's been the best patient I had today. She was telling me a lot about you" said the doctor to Abby as she was hugging Emma. Abby looked at the doctor. "Carter?"

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Concealed

Chapter 3

Abby was shocked to see Carter. "Carter, I didn't know that you work here."

"I haven't worked here long."

"So, Emma is going to be okay, just a few cuts and bruises." Carter told Abby.

Abby smiled. "Thank god, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do," she said, as she hugged Emma.

"I'm fine, mom."

"I just love you, Em."

Emma then looked at the window. "Aunt Susan is here, can I go see her?" Abby waved at Susan.

"Just stay with Susan, I'll come out and see you in a few minutes. You're finished with Emma, right, Carter?" she asked, looking directing at him.

"Yes I am."

Emma then got up and ran out of the room.

Carter looked at Abby. "So you have a daughter and one on the way. You must be really happy."

Abby smiled. "I am." she said, as she touched her stomach. Suddenly she felt the baby kick. It was the most amazing thing. Carter looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"The baby just kicked."

Carter smiled.

"Do you want to feel it?" she asked, as she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. He couldn't believe it, it was a great thing.

"Your husband must be very excited about having another one."

Abby looked down on the ground.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked. She hated talking about this, but she knew that she had to. "My husband died 2 months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Abby." Abby nodded. "Me too." Abby looked out the window at Emma and Susan. "She misses him every day. Jake was the best father."

Carter looked at her. "You are a great mother too."

She smiled slightly. "I didn't even want to be a mother, but Jake changed my mind, he had grown up so much when he returned to County. I fell in love with him, when we went outbefore it was more like a fling, but the second time was different.

"Do you mean your old med student Jake?" Carter asked.

Abby smiled. "Yes, we went out a few times before."

"You mean the rumor was right." Carter said with a grin.

"You knew. Everybody did." Abby said.

Abby stood up." So when did you move back to Chicago?"

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" he asked.

"Of course not, you lied to me when I saw you that day didn't you?" she said. He looked at her." You can always read me, couldn't you?"

"So what happened, John?"

"I moved back here a month ago, the day that I saw you was my first day back in Chicago," Suddenly Carter's pager went off. "I've got to go now. It was great seeing you again." he said, as he hurried out of the room.

Abby watched as he watched out of the room, she got a feeling that he was happy to be away from her, she just wondered why.

Susan then entered the room with Emma. "Was that who I thought it was?"

Abby nodded. "The one and only John Carter. But I think there is something he isn't telling me. Why is he working here instead of County? What about the clinic that he started, he could be working there, why isn't he?"

"There is only one person that answer that question, Abby." Susan said with a grin.

Emma looked at Susan. "Can I go to your house?"

Susan looked at Abby. "Only if it is okay with you."

Abby smiled. "Yeah, that's fine. Are you sure you are feeling okay to go, Em. You were hurt."

"I'm fine, mom."

Abby smiled at her daughter. "Okay fine, I'll come by and pick you up in a few hours, be good for Auntie Susan."

Susan smiled. "She always is." Abby hugged her daughter. "If you start to feel sick or dizzy, tell Auntie Susan, and I'll be there right away."

"Yes mom." Abby smiled, as Susan and Emma left the hospital. She was so relieved that her daughter was going to be okay, she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her.

Abby asked the doctor if she could use the phone. "Hi Luka, it's me Abby, do you need me back at the hospital?"

"No, we have everything under control; you just take the rest of the shift off. Is Emma okay?"

Abby smiled. "She just has a few cuts and bruises. She's going to be just fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." she replied, as she hung up the phone, and walked out of the hospital.

An hour later,

"Dr. Carter, there is a patient's mom waiting for you for in the waiting area." the nurse replied.

"Can you get another doctor to talk to her?" Carter replied. All he wanted to do was go home."

"She was asking for you."

Carter nodded. "Okay, I'll go and see her." he replied. "Do you know why she wanted to see me? Is her son or daughter hurt?"

"She looked like she was on her own." The nurse replied. "She didn't seem to be hurt."

Carter nodded. "Thanks." he said, as he headed towards the waiting area, he looked at the people waiting in the waiting area, none of them he recognize, except one.

He walked up to the person. "Let me guess, you are the one that wants to talk to me."

She turned around and smiled. "Did you really think that I was going to leave like that? We should go out for coffee and pie."

Carter looked at Abby. "I don't know, I really need to get home."

She looked at him. "We use to friends once, weren't we? Just let me take you out for a coffee."

"You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee while you are pregnant," he said, sadly. She looked at her. "Are you thinking about when you lost your baby all those years ago."

He shakes his head. "I was thinking of another time." She put her hand on his shoulder. " I'm sorry to hear about that, you will be a great father when the day comes."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"There is a diner not far from here, why don't we go for some coffee or tea, and talk," she replied.

"What about your daughter?" he asked.

"She's with Susan." Abby replied.

"So there is really nothing that can stop us from going out for something to eat." she responded.

He looked at her. "I see you aren't going to take no for an answer. I'll go and get my jacket, and then we can go."

Abby nodded, as she watched him walk away from her, she just hopes that she can get some answers out of him tonight, and find out what he is hiding from her. She knows that this was none of her business, but she still want to know.

To be continued!


End file.
